Mighty Morphin Ed Rangers
'''Mighty Morphin Ed Rangers '''is a SuperSaiyanKirby original Fanfic. Season 1 When Evil Tim has been realeased out of a dumpster after 1,0000,00000000,000000 years by Zord Wizard Zordon,he planned to get revenge by trying to destroy the Earth.Zordon,with his robotic-assistant,Alpha 5,they chose Ed,Double D,Eddy,Edna and Jenny as the Earth's defenders.Later in the show,Kevin fights Eddy at the Peach Creek Wrestle Center.However,Kevin lost.he was depressed.So Evil Tim makes him a Green Ranger.A Evil Green Ranger.Eddy breaks the spell,and they find out that Kevin is the Green Ranger.The team agrees to make him the 6th Power Ranger.That's information you need to know for Season 1 of..... Mighty Morphin Ed Rangers! Season 2 In the start of Season 2,the rangers enter a four wheeler event for Children's Hospital.Then,Evil Tim's brother,Evil Jim,comes and takes Evil Tim's place.Later,Evil Jim destroys the Green Ranger powers and Kevin leaves the team.But,Kevin came back,but not as the Green Ranger,as the White Ranger.It is pretty lucky that Kevin's Zord can talk.His zord's name is White Tigerzord.Then in a special called "Return of the Green Ranger",Evil Jim made a clone of Kevin named Kev.But Kevin destroyed the clone with his zord.That's most of the information you need for Season 2. Season 3 Alpha 5 misses his home planet,Edenoi.Because it's ruled by an evil monster.On the episode after that,Evil Tim and Evil Jim's brother,Evil Kim,destroys the zords and the powers.So the rangers went on a journey to get new zords and new ranger powers from Ninjor.Then,the rangers turned younger and the world went backwards.After Zordon and Alpha 5 found out,they called Aliens from a planet called Aquitar and they were rangers too.After one last Mighty Morphin battle,and the Zeo Crystal is made,the rangers went back to normal,and the world.They said goodbye to the Aquitar Rangers.Then,a bomb was setted in the Command Center,and the rangers were sent out,but not them.And the Command Center was destroyed.Is this the end of the Power Rangers? Strangly, Edna is the only Ranger in this season who notices that the monsters in this season resemble japanese monsters called "Youkai" such as comparing the artist-mole monster to the Mujina, the brat boy monster to the Zakishi Warashi, and the brick bully monster to the Nurikabe. Rangers If you watched Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers on Fox Kids,then you know the rangers.That's right.They're the same Alien Rangers! Allies *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Ninjor *Sarah and Jimmy *Lucas *The Kimono Sisters and their brother Kitaro Kimono. Villains *Evil Tim *Evil Jim *King Evil *Goldark *Evil Kim *The Killer Sisters Zords If you watched Mighty Morphin Power Rangers,then you know the zords! Episode Guide Season 1 *1.Day of the Dumpster *2.High Five *3.Teamwork *4.A Pressing Engagement *5.Different Drum *6.Food Fight *7.Big Sisters *8.Switching Places *9.I, Eye Guy *10.Foul Play in the Sky *11.For Whom the Bell Trolls *12.Happy Birthday, Ed *13.No Clowning Around *14.Ed Rangers Punks *15.Peace, Love, and Woe *16.Dark Warrior *17.Green with Evil Part 1:Out of Control *18.Green with Evil Part 2:Eddy's Battle *19.Green with Evil Part 3:The Rescue *20.Green with Evil Part 4:Eclipsing Megazord *21.Green with Evil Part 5:Breaking the Spell *22.The Trouble with Shellshock *23.Itsy Bitsy Spider *24.The Spit Flower *25.Life's a Masquerade *26.Gung Ho! *27.Island of Illusion,Part 1 *28.Island of Illusion,Part 2 *29.Wheel of Misfortune *30.Calamity Edna *31.A Star is Born *32.The Yolk's on You! *33.The Green Candle Part 1 *34.The Green Candle Part 2 *35.The Rockstar *36.Birds of a Feather *37.Clean-Up Club *38.A Bad Reflection on You *39.Doomsday Part 1 *40.Doomsday Part 2 *41.A Pig Surprise *42.Lions & Blizzards *43.Evil Tim's Seed of Evil *44.Crystal of Nightmares *45.Something Fishy *46.To Flea or Not to Flee *47.Reign of the Jellyfish *48.Plague of the Mantis *49.Return of an Old Friend Part 1 *50.Return of an Old Friend Part 2 *51.Grumble Bee *52.Two Heads are Better Than One *53.Fowl Play *54.Enter... The Lizzinator *55.Trick or Treat *56.On Fins and Needles *57.Second Chance *58.Football Season *59.Mighty Morphin' Mutants *60.An Oyster Stew Season 2 *61.The Mutiny,Part 1 *62.The Mutiny,Part 2 *63.The Mutiny,Part 3 *64.The Wanna-Be Ranger *65.Putty on the Brain *66.Bloom of Doom *67.The Power Stealer *68.The Beetle Invasion *69.Welcome to Venus Island *70.The Green Dream *71.The Song of Guitardo *72.Green No More,Part 1 *73.Green No More,Part 2 *74.Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park *75.Missing Green *76.Beauty and the Beast *77.White Light,Part 1 *78.White Light,Part 2 *79.Two for One *80.Opposites Attract *81.Jim's Monster Mash *82.The Ninja Encounter,Part 1 *83.The Ninja Encounter,Part 2 *84.The Ninja Encounter,Part 3 *85.Jim Waves *86.A Monster of Global Proportions *87.The Kimono Sisters,Part 1 *88.The Kimono Sisters,Part 2 *89.Goldark's Vice-Versa *90.Scavenger Hunt *91.Eddy Just Wants to Have Fun *92.Mirror of Regret *93.Lights,Camera,Action *94.When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? *95.A Reel Fish Story *96.Where There's Smoke,There's Fire *97.Forever Friends *98.The great Bookala Escape *99.Rangers Back in Time,Part 1 *100.Rangers Back in Time,Part 2 *101.The Wedding,Part 1 *102.The Wedding,Part 2 *103.The Wedding,Part 3 *104.Return of the Green Ranger,Part 1 *105.Return of the Green Ranger,Part 2 *106.Return of the Green Ranger,Part 3 *107.Storybook Rangers,Part 1 *108.Storybook Rangers,Part 2 *109.Blue Ranger Gone Bad *110.Best Man for the Job *111.Wild West Rangers,Part 1 *112.Wild West Rangers,Part 2 Season 3 *113.The Monster Desert,Part 1 *114.The Monster Desert,Part 2 *115.The Monster Desert,Part 3 *116.Ninja Quest,Part 1 *117.Ninja Quest,Part 2 *118.Ninja Quest,Part 3 *119.Ninja Quest,Part 4 *120.A Brush With Destiny *121.Passing the Lantern *122.Wizard for a Day *123.Fourth Down and Long *124.Final Face-Off *125.Stop the Hate Master,Part 1 *126.Stop the Hate Master,Part 2 *127.The Potion Notion *128.I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger *129.The Ranger Monster,Part 1 *130.The Ranger Monster,Part 2 *131.Changing of the Zords,Part 1 *132.Changing of the Zords,Part 2 *133.Changing of the Zords,Part 3 *134.Follow That Cab! *135.Mystery of the Red Ranger,Part 1 *136.Mystery of the Red Ranger,Part 2 *137.Mystery of the Red Ranger,Part 3 *138.Tim's Bim *139.Another Brick in the Wall *140.A Chimp in Charge *141.King Evil and the Metallic Armor,Part 1 *142.King Evil and the Metallic Armor,Part 2 *143.King Evil and the Metallic Armor,Part 3 *144.The Sound of Dischordia *145.Rangers in Reverse Mighty Morphin Ed-Alien Rangers *1.Alien Rangers of Aquitar,Part 1 *2.Alien Rangers of Aquitar,Part 2 *3.Climb Every Fountain *4.The Alien Trap *5.Attack of the 60' Sarah *6.Water You Thinking? *7.Along Came a Spider *8.Sowing the Seas of Evil *9.Hogday Afternoon,Part 1 *10.Hogday Afternoon,Part 2 Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Crossovers